


Don’t Cry

by sunshineoftheshadows



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Pining, War, broganes, klance, klance angst, klance fluff, klangst, pinong idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftheshadows/pseuds/sunshineoftheshadows
Summary: Keith had always had his own odd way of comforting Lance. No one understood it, but it worked. They became friends but both wanted more.





	1. You Are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this will be longer. I messed it up so bad so here’s the repost of it. Sorry

Lance had always been an emotional person. It’s just in his nature, crying over small things or being elated over nothing. Sometimes he’d even cry out of happiness. Sometimes he cries because he felt unloved. Overall, Lance cries. And Keith doesn’t know how to handle it. 

Keith keeps his emotions bottled. Yes, sometimes he explodes, but that’s just his anger. What he doesn’t show is his melancholy. He just... didn’t know how. It was hard for him. It’s not like he had anyone to talk to growing up, so he just didn’t talk about it now. So seeing others show emotions so freely, especially the crying, well he just didn’t know how to handle it. 

Often when Keith found himself in one of these moments, moments where Lance’s emotions caught the best of him, he would murmur “don’t cry”. It was how he would try to calm a crying Lance down, to see his beautiful smile again. 

It became their thing. Lance cries and Keith holds him, telling him “don’t cry”. It worked. No one understood it, but it worked. It was their bonding moments. It Unlike the others of their team, or even sometimes Lances own family, Keith did understand him, weirdly enough. 

Eventually it grew into more. From Lance in Keith’s arms and Keith now telling him “Don’t cry, let me see your smile. It’s beautiful”, to telling how much he’s loved, and worth to the team. Then it became them sitting together on the couch, dare say snuggling on the couch, being as close as possible, often times there’s even with an arm around each other. It became them. 

That friendship grew into something more. Something that they both felt, and what everyone saw. It pulled them to each other, an attraction neither of them could ignore. From it being Lance staring at Keith wondering how he ever got so lucky, lucky for what? A great best friend? More? Or Keith smiling softly at Lance, wishing to do this for the rest of his life. They both wished for something more. 

They both had decided to seek advice from the ones they’re closest to. 

“Hunk, I like him so much, but it’s Keith! He probably doesn’t like me. I’d never have a chance” Lance pouted. Hunk could obviously knew how wrong Lance was. Everyone could see how much they liked each other. The pining was painful and kinda embarrassing. 

“Lance, I know he likes you. Everyone does! Just ask him out and he’ll say yes. If not, the worst thing he can say is no. Yeah, it’d hurt but you’d get over it. But I know he won’t say no because he likes you!” Hunk seemed to get his point across. While Lance still looked slightly wary, he decided he’d get his man. “Ok. Thanks Hunk, I needed this pep talk. Man, being out in space is throwing me out of my game” Lance joked. “See ya later bud.” 

Lance walked out of Hunks room, headed to Keith’s. He never even made it to Keith’s door. 

•••••••••••••••

“Keith, what are you even scared of? Everyone can see it, Lance likes you just as much as you like him.” 

“So you think I should go for it?” Keith asked Shiro. Shiro was Keith’s older brother. Not really, but it felt like it. He was the only person Keith had ever had.

Shiro thought for a moment, giving a small smile before saying, “I think you should do whatever makes you happy. I’ve seen you and Lance together, how you look at each other. I know how happy he makes you Keith. So yes, go for it Keith.”

Keith contemplated for a moment before, looking Shiro directly in the eyes, checking to see how serious he was. Of course, Shiro’s always serious. Keith nodded earnestly as he spoke. “Ok, ok I’m going to tell him. Thank you Shiro.”

“Anytime little bro!” Shiro laughed as Keith glared at him. 

“I told you don’t call me that anymore” Keith grumbled as he walked out of Shiros room. 

Keith was on his quest to find Lance. It wasn’t as much as a quest though. It was actually fairly easy, considering he ran in to Lance in the hallway. Literally ran into him, making Keith fall to the ground as Lance stumbled back. 

“Oh! Hey Keith, what are you up to?” Lance asked as he helped Keith up, by grabbing his hand. He didn’t let go, Keith noticed. 

“I was actually just looking for you.” If Keith’s face wasn’t red enough, it became a full on tomato as Lance tightened the grip on his hand. 

“Really? What’d you need, a hair cut for that mullet? Don’t worry, I can help you out with that” Lance was joking of course, (he was nervous about asking Keith to date him, he realized he messed up once the words left his mouth) but it made Keith feel self conscious. Maybe he read into this wrong. “Wait, sorry that was actually really rude. But really what’d ya need?” O.K. Maybe he didn’t. 

“I actually, was wondering... if you’d like to go on a date with me or something?” Keith cringed ‘or something? Who says that’ but Lance just thought Keith looked extremely cute while flustered. “Yes. I’d love to go on a date or something with you” He laughed. 

Keith, who’d been nervously looking away, turned to Lance with wide eyes. 

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah unless this is like a joke or something”

‘Shit’ Lance thought ‘Did I fall for this again? Would Keith really do that?’

Keith noticed Lance having some sort of internal panic and then noticed the tears lining his eyes and realized how that had sounded. 

“NO! No, no, no, no, no.Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I meant it. I really, really like you... a lot. I was just shocked you’d actually say yes to me.” Keith, on the inside, was just as much of a mess as he was on the outside. Now he was panicking himself. He’d made Lance cry! While asking him out, who does that? What if he’d ruined his chances? 

Lance picked up on Keith’s nervous behavior, his tears that stopped midway through Keith’s babbling had starting to dry, and decided this time he’d calm Keith down. He could do this.

“Of course I’d go out with you Keith! I’d be crazy not too! Actually anyone would!” Lance realized he was yelling now. He tried again but softer. “What I mean is that I also really really like you too and that it’s be idiotic to reject you. Keith, you always know how to make me feel better, you understand me. You listen to me and you’re always by my side. I would love to be your boyfriend!” It was then Lance realized Keith had never said boyfriend. 

And it was then Keith realized that Lance had said boyfriend. “Boy-boyfriend? I’d love if we were... boyfriends.” Keith smiled, loving how that word felt leaving his lips, knowing that Lance felt the same way about him. 

“Oh cool-cool. So uh, we’re boyfriends now. Yay!” Lance stumbled over his words feeling stupid. Keith may not have thought anything of it, seeing as he grinned right along with Lance. 

“Yeah”, Keith said “cool” He had a grin from ear to ear now. 

Lance couldn’t help but cry happy tears, this was like, the best day of his life! Keith saw the tears and thought he’d done something wrong, again, and he started to panic. 

“Oh no, what’d I do? Did I say something. Don’t cry, Lance. I’m sorry.” Keith started wiping his tears but Lance laughed quickly correcting Keith. 

“No, I’m crying because I’m happy, Keith. That’s what you did to me. You made me happy. You are my sunshine, you brighten my day.”

Keith giggled, as his face turned bright red. “Oh, well that’s good, uh great even!” Lance had told Keith he was his sunshine. That was beyond great. 

‘Everything is great right now’ They both thought as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. There’s no way it couldn’t be great. For now they have a break from saving the universe and they get to spend it together. ‘We have each other’.


	2. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance having a day off and being in love. Hopefully this peace lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today’s my birthday. Sorry for the wait. I have excuses. 
> 
> 1) I was really busy  
> 2) then I cut a chunk off my finger  
> 3) then I was at a concert  
> 4) my sister was home from college  
> 5) I had really had cramps. 
> 
> Hope that makes it better lol

The paladins were currently resting in the Lounge, seeing as it is one of their few days off. They had no training and could forget their worries. Just talk, hang out and have fun with friends. 

Keith and Lance were using this time to curl up together on the couch, Lance softly singing ‘You Are My Sunshine’ into Keith’s ear. Of course, everyone else could hear it. Hunk thought it was sweet, (Keith and lance were so cute together!), Pidge was making gagging noises and glaring although deep inside she did think it was cute. Coran and Allura thought nothing of it- maybe just another human mating ritual? And Shiro... well he admits, it is cute, but Keith is his little brother and Lance is his Paladin. He’s protective over the both of them. If one breaks the others heart, then They. Are. Dead. Well not really but the gist is he’s conflicted. 

Now how do Keith and Lance feel? Well, they were in love, so in love and happy and everyone knew it. They had a thing of PDA, slowly getting more and more constant the more time theyve been together. And they’ve been together for about seven months. Making out in the hallways, chaste kisses at the dinner table, holding hands, always somehow touching (unless in battle), and the pet names. The constant pet names. Sure, it made the receiver of the name blush and giggle but it made the rest of the gang to “get a room already!” 

Oh, they have a room. Around the third month of their relationship they had decided to share a room. They made sure to use that room too, but now’s not the time to get into that. Now is the time to tune back into the present. Where Lance was singing to Keith. 

“You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away” Lance finished up. By the end of this song Keith was a red, giggling mess

“No one will ever take me away Lance, I love you so much” Keith stated, before giving Lance a sweet kiss. A sweet kiss quickly turned passionate, but that hadn’t lasted long. Not with the way Pidge yelled, “Go to your damn room and do your mating there! This couch doesn’t need contaminated with your—your bodily fluids!” 

“PIDGE! Enough! Keith, Lance, she does have a point. Please calm your PDA a little bit. I’m an old man, I don’t need to see this!” Shiro exclaimed, making the team laugh, while Keith and Lance rolled their eyes. 

Keith decided to play along, “Ok Space Dad, sorry we ruined your innocence. Now I think it’s time for your after noon nap.” The Crew was definitely laughing now, Pidge was Learning on Hunk who was doubled over laughing. Lance was clutching his chest with how much he’d laughed. Coran and Allura were still slightly confused with their Earth customs but laughed along anyway. They had really needed this break. In reality, so did Shiro. 

“Maybe I’ll take your advice Keith, being a single parent to four children is hard work sometimes” Shiro jokes before getting off of the couch. He wasn’t actually going to nap. Just getting some alone time. 

This left the rest of the team laughing at Shiro as he walked out of the room. Allura decided to step up as a leader telling the team, “Maybe you should all go rest. This is your day off and I’m sure you are all very tired from all he hard work you do”

Lance smiled, happy that he’s excused to have even more alone time with his boyfriend. “Thank you princess, we really appreciate.” Allura smiled at him as he grabbed Keith’s hand. Keith gave no protest as Lance dragged him out of the room, pointedly ignoring the knowing smirks directed at them. Most likely they won’t be doing that. Heathens. 

Keith and Lance made their way back to their room, only stopping to kiss once. Once inside Keith made his way to their bed, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket as he went. Lance followed in suite but made sure he was quiet. He snuck up behind Keith, picking him up and throwing in over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. 

Keith howled and struggled “Lance you dick, put me down! You know I hate it when you do that!” Lance couldn’t hold his laughter as his boyfriend pummeled his back with his fists. “Fine, fine, I’ll just put you down”

“Wait no—!” And Keith was thrown on the bed. Why does he even date this idiot. 

Oh right, it’s a stupid chemical that some people call love. He unfortunately suffered from it. 

“Fuck you, Lance” Keith said although there was no force behind his words. Lance giggled and flopped on top of Keith, who immediately wrapped his arms around Lance. Lance groaned and snuggled closer to Keith. 

“You know I love you so much. You’re the love of my life, you brighten my world” Lance spoke softly. Keith turned red and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a sap. I love you too” 

Sue Keith. Yeah he just told his boyfriend he was a sap, an then says the same thing, but he loves him. He loves him so much it hurts, he wants to marry him. Lance is the one, he knows it. 

“Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Lance sat up so fast Keith would be surprised if he didn’t have a head-rush. He had to make sure he wasn’t just hearing things, because THIS. This is the moment he’s dreamt about ever since him and Keith got together. 

“What?”

Keith was nervous. Maybe Lance didn’t feel they were ready for that yet. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Oh God, what if he’d ruined their relationship and Lance breaks up with him? That would be his absolute worst nightmare. 

“Well, maybe it was too early to ask. I don’t want to ruin things with you but... will you marry me? Lance I really, really love you and you’ve been there for me through thick and thin. You’re my best friend and more and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make more memories with you, share adventures, meet the families, have kids. So many kids! I want to grow old with you. I want to love you forever and everything that comes after that Lance. You are my sunshine and I love you so much. So again, will you marry me?”

Lance wasn’t daydreaming. This was actually. He blinked a few times but couldn’t stop the tears that started rolling down his face. He saw the anxiety in Keith’s eyes but answered before Keith could say anything. After all, all that’s left to say is-

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you Keith! It’s a dream come true. I mean I would have said yes no matter what, but after that speech you gave I see how much you love me. I love you just as much. Infinity. There is no limit o how much I love you. Hey, I know that look in your eyes. Don’t call me cheesy. You literally just fricking proposed to me Keith! I love you so much. Yes. I’ll marry you and have kids with you and grow old and I’ll love you forever. A billion times yes!”

Neither man could stop smiling. Why would they? They’re getting married... eventually. They still have war raging on out here to survive and go home and meet Lance’s family before they can get officially married but it’s close enough. They can still spend forever together and be together on the castle. 

Keith had enveloped Lance in a hug and was currently trying to kiss every inch of him. Lance laughed and let it happen. He was planning on doing the same thing to Keith anyway. Lance rolled over and pinned Keith to the mattress, straddling his hips. He leaned down and connected their mouths in a slow, passionate kiss. They were trying to taste everything of each other, feel every little spot of each other. Their mouths moved in a slow dance for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Eventually it got more heated until their tongues were fighting for dominance, pushing against one another and tasting the other. Lance kissed down Keith’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to Keith’s sweet spot right by his pulse. Keith gasped and rugged on Lance’s hair. 

They kept kissing and loving each other for hours. Celebrating their engagement and overall, just their love for the other, not using their words, but instead their bodies and eyes to show the love they share for each other. 

They were in love. Keith and Lance. Together. In love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had both fallen asleep after their little ‘celebration’ only to wake up a few hours later. 

Keith, who woke up first, couldn’t help but stare at Lance. Wow he loved him so much. He took in every little detail of Lance and stored it in his memory. From the messed up bed hair, crinkle in his eye, curve of his nose, bow of his lips to the lean, muscular body. He loved ever but of Lance. His personality which lights up any room he walks into, never fails to make the team laugh and brightens Keith’s day. He loves him. Keith hummed ‘You Are My Sunshine’ into Lance’s ear softly as he watched him. 

Lance woke up from the feeling of being stared at and the sound of his favorite song, coming from an angels voice prompting him to turn over. He blinked sleepily at Keith before slowly sitting up. He saw Keith staring at him smirked. Keith stopped singing 

“Like what you see?” Lance mumbled, voice rough from sleep. That voice did incredible things to Keith. 

“I really, really do enjoy my view.” Keith laughed. Lance looked him fully in the eyes before leaning in and kissing Keith softly. He pulled back after a few moments and rest his forehead agains Keith’s and smiled. 

“We’re getting married! We’re engaged!” Lance was overjoyed and it made Keith’s heart flutter and his face feel warm. “That we are. I love you m, Lance”

Lance grinned, a bit teary eyed. “I love you too Keith, sunshine” 

Together they softly sang ‘You Are My Sunshine’. Sure it was cheesy and cliche but it was their song and it described them. Once the song was over Lance leaned in for a kiss, meeting Keith halfway there. They once again fell into their own little world of each other’s lips. Only to be startled out of their reverie from the alarms blasting. That meant only one thing. 

“Paladins get to your lions! We’re under attack.” Allura a voice screamed over the intercoms. 

Keith and Lance looked at each other before grabbing their suits. They can always cuddle, hum their song our hours and make out some more once they get back. Hopefully the mission won’t take too long. It’ll be in and out, Galra long dead and gone. Easy peasy right?

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram @klanceiscanonkingg
> 
> Comment on here or find my insta and click the link in the bio to check out my Tellonym 
> 
> Thanks for reading this and hanging in there. 
> 
> Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Worry for the future and pray for me. Gosh this was a lot of work


End file.
